


Toothpicks: An Everwood Drabble Collection.

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles collected from both the Everwood100, and Wednesday 100. Some were repurposed for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpicks: An Everwood Drabble Collection.

**Sticky**

Ephram loves that Bright andDelia are both so excited by the trick with the marshmallow Peeps ghosts and the microwave; How they stare wide eyed as the candy swells to gigantic proportions, then shrinks again.

Delia begs him to do it again, promising she'll clean up the mess if it explodes. Bright lifts her up so she can look in the microwave as it turns.

It really is a cool trick, but the sticky sweet taste of Bright afterwards is even better. Ephram finally understands that song about "Lips like sugar, sugar kisses."

"Happy Halloween, Ephram," Bright says.

It is.

* * *

**He's Toast**

Ephram didn't get the nerve to tell his father he was gay, until he went off to college. Delia knew. She'd walked in on him and Bright making out in the den.

She'd been pretty cool about it, despite the disappointment she must have felt, her crush being really unattainable. 

He blurted it out as Andy was helping him unpack his stuff at his apartment near NYU. He was surprised at his reaction.

Andy just handed him the little indoor barbecue set that was his move in present, and said - rather inanely, "I know, it should have been a toaster."

* * *

**Thanks for the Memories**

"So, Amy." Colin said, moving closer to her on the bed, "everyone says we were in love. It just kills me not to remember how - close - we were. Would you show me?" He lay back with a satisfied sigh, as Amy kissed him, and unzipped his jeans. 

It felt great, but didn't bring back any memory flashes for him. He wondered if his feelings for Amy hadn't been as strong as she seemed to think. Even while she was touching him, he kept thinking about her brother.

Getting up off Amy's bed, he slipped into Bright's room.

"So, Bright..."

* * *

Ephram watches as the setting sun slides slowly over the sleeping form of his lover, who has settled in for a siesta. Still recovering from surgery, Colin stretches like a sedate house cat, all sinuous limbs and soft sounds of slumber. 

Snores and snuffles seem as melodious as songbirds to Ephram's ears. Colin's ascent from somnolence strikes him as a journey seldom made. Stupendous, to strive to such heights. Ephram strokes the slight stubble on Colin's head shakily. 

"Sweetheart," Colin says, reaching for Ephram. Silly endearments and sweet sayings always struck Ephram as stupid. Not anymore.

He's such a sap.

* * *

**Night Sports**

"Tell me again why we're going to Colorado?" Dan dug through his closet for his barely used ski-wear.

"Human interest story. New York Magazine. Star athlete, months in a coma, awakens nearly good as new." Casey tossed out a few of the sweaters Dan had packed. "Here, take this one."

"Hmm, ok." Dan folded it neatly, and placed it in the bag. "So this coma kid - he can read minds now, right?"

"Geez, Danny. This isn't television. Oh wait."

"So why are we really going?"

Casey pulled Dan close. "You. Me. Small town. Bed and breakfast. But mostly bed."

"Cool!

* * *

**Doctor Who?**

Ephram was walking home from Bright's house, shivering in the November cold.

He heard an unpleasant grinding sound and turned to see something strange: a big blue box that looked vaguely like a telephone booth had appeared as if by magic on the side of the road. It opened, and out walked a tall man with dark curly hair (kind of like Bright's), and a very long multi-colored scarf. Clearly, Bright's stash had been stronger than he thought.

"I'm the Doctor," the man said, wrapping his scarf around the shivering Ephram. "Damn,' Ephram thought. Just what Everwood needs, _another_ Doctor·

* * *

**Saturation (An EW/SV X-over)**

(A companion piece to The Name of the Star, and Substitution)

The kid -- Colin-- slipped into his bed late last night, knowing Whitney would leave the hotel room door unlocked for him. They've only just met; fifteen minutes in the locker room cementing their intimate connection.

When they talk, it's about girls in small towns: Amy, who sounds like Lana, but clingier. Colin doesn't ask who Clark is, and Whitney doesn't wonder who Colin might be thinking of when he touches him.

The air is thinner in Colorado, but it's easier for Whitney to breathe. He can push himself farther; unfurl the flag no one in Smallville knows he carries.

* * *

**The Name of the Star**

For the photograph challenge. An Everwood/Smallville crossover.

Colin finds the Polaroid stuck between the bottom two shelves of his dresser, where he keeps t-shirts from teams he no longer plays for. He's leaning back on a truck, next to a tall blonde boy with a jacket that says "Smallville Crows". Whitney.

An old movie flashes in his head. The Wizard of Oz.

It hits him then, the memory: a sports conference. They'd bonded over cheerleader girlfriends, and a mutual attraction they'd never talk about, or act on past the weekend. 

Later, when Ephram strokes him, it's like going Technicolor. Colin doesn't tell him this is nothing new.

* * *

Substitution (a Smallville/Everwood X-over)  
ties in withthis entry from the EW100 a few weeks back, but can stand alone.

The boy he's with has dark tousled curls, high cheekbones, and an easy grace on the basketball court. He moves like he owns the world, and a sideways shift of denim blue eyes tells Whitney what else he'd like to own. 

The one Whitney wants is back in Smallville, deceptively awkward and shy.

The hands are strong and lovely without the power that holds him in dreams. The mouth is not quite right; but it makes him forget he can never voice what he wants.

He cries out "Clark!" when he comes.

"Colin," says the boy. "But that's close enough."

* * *


End file.
